timboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Clerks III: The Lost World
Clerks III: The Lost World is a movie idea by Timothy McKenzie posted onto original trilogy.com. This film would have been simultaneously an adaptation of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's book The Lost World, and the second sequel to Clerks. Story The journal of Maple White and his friend Veronica Loughran is recovered from Seperdouniversus (a large island off the coast of South America) features sketches of once thought to be extinct creatures called dinosaurs. This is enough proof for Professor Challenger, AKA Silent Bob and Professor Jay that dinosaurs still walk the earth. With that, Dante Hicks, Randal Graves (whom wishes to go on the expedition to impress his fiance'), "Silent Bob" Challenger, Jay & Elias, and a Brazilian servant named Zambo all leave for Seperdouniversus. They get to the island by plane, and enter the plateau by going through the seacoast. They cut down a tree and use it as a bridge, but it is knocked over by a Carnotaurus, leaving them trapped. The explorers are shocked when they discover that a large rock has been sent their way by an ape-ma perched on top of a ledge. As the crew look up to see their attacker, Challenger spies a Quetzalcoatlus overhead and proves that the statement in Maple White and Veronica Loughran's diary is true. The explorers witness various life-and-death struggles between the dinosaurs of Seperdouniversus. During which, an allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus pack makes its way to the camp site and attacks the exploration party. It is finally driven off by Dante Hicks, Jay, and Silent Bob who throws a burning torch into the beast's mouth. Convinced that the camp isn't safe, Dante climbs a tree to search for a new location, but is attacked by the Silverback Gorilla-like ape-man. Jay and Silent Bob succeeds in shooting the ape man, but the creature is merely wounded and escapes before they can finish him off. The explorers then make preparations to live on the plateau potentially indefinitely. A catapult is constructed and in search for Maple White and Veronica Loughran, They are rescued. It is at this time that Dante confesses his love for Elias and the two are unofficially wed. Shortly afterwards, as the paleontologists are observing an Iguanodon, it is attacked by an Tyrannosaurs and falls of the edge of the platue, and swims ashore from the river. Soon afterwards, The Ape-Men's leader, a 25-foot tall Silverback Gorilla-like ape man named Brutus menaces a herd of ceratopsians, causing a mass stampede among the dinosaurs of Seperdouniversus. In the end, the crew is saved when Elias' pet monkey Chico climbs a rope up the plateau and the crew climb down. As Dante makes his descent, he is again attacked by the ape-man and Brutus who pulls the rope later. The ape-man is shot and this time killed as well Lord Brutus, by Dante. The Iguanodon that was pushed off the plateau had swam ashore in the river, and Dante, Jay, "Silent Bob" Challenger, Elias and the others manages to capture it. They also bring a Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Therizinosaurus, and a pack of Utahraptors back to London to be put on display. However, they escape and engage in an epic battle until it reaches the London Bridge, where Dante, Jay, and "Silent Bob" Challenger defeat the meat eaters. Jay and Silent Bob waves goodbye as the creatures leaves, whereas Dante discovers that the love he left in London has married in his absence, allowing him and Elias to be together. Production The film would have been framed in an Aspect Ratio of 2.35:1, and made for a budget of $295 million. the visual effects and the dinosaurs will often be realistic, the Lost World itself will be a blend of live action sets, miniatures and digital CG environments, the actors and actresses will range from those who star in Clerks I and II to familiar faces, The partially-exotic music will be by James L Venable and Mark Mancina (the composer for Disney's Tarzan), the plot will be a modern update of the 1925 version and the original 1912 novel, Designers and Artists will go to a more lush realism for their depiction of Seperduniversus, the soundscapes will be by Skywalker Sound. The film will have a theatrical running time of 2 hours and 58 minutes, and a total of 45 minutes will be cut from the film, and the film will stay in theaters for 338 days followed by on October 2018, three different versions on DVD, Blu-Ray Disc, and HD-DVD on the same date, a 2-Disc Special Edition, featuring the 178-minute theatrical cut, a 4-disc Deluxe Collector's Edition, featuring a 223-minute unrated extended cut, and a 6-disc Ultimate Collector's edition featuring both the extended and theatrical versions plus a bonus disc featuring a newly-restored version of the 1925 silent version of the Lost World. Clerks III: The Lost World will be released on October 13, 2017 by Tim Box, View Askew Productions, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, Legendary Pictures and The Weinstein Company. Reception Despite Tim's enthusiasm for the project, no one in the thread responded well to his idea, with TheCassidy saying "Well, that's fifteen minutes I could've spent masturbating". Not long after, the thread was closed. The project hasn't been seen since. Category:Movie Ideas